Eden - World Builder
Eden World Builder is a block-based building game for the iPad, iPhone, and iPod Touch(Link) , where you can build amazing worlds and share them. This game was created by an Ari Ronen, and now by Kingly Software Inc, better known as Kingly Games. It has become a very popular amongst iOS users, and since its release, has risen to the top 50 of the App Stores charts. In the game, the player controls an avatar, that can freely roam a "Normal World", or a "Flat World", upon creating one in the menu. The player can also destroy blocks with a [Pickaxe, burn certain flammable blocks, Painting blocks, and interact certain blocks, such as the Ladder or [Vines, to explore the game. At the start of the game, once the player chooses a world type, will enter a "World", or generated map, made entirely out of Blocks. The user can then build buildings, artwork, creations, objects, structures, vehicles, and anything else that can be thought of. The "Normal World" is made up of Grass, Flower, Weeds,[Stone[[Dirt(Eden)| Dirt], Wood, Bedrock and Leaves The "Flat World" is only make up of Grass, Dirt, Stone, and Bedrock. Features Blocks One of the major features in Eden are the Blocks. Which allow the user to build anything they can think of. Blocks are the most majorly important feature and the most prominant feature in Eden. Creatures Creatures are small sprites that players can interact with. If you damage then with your Pickaxe they can become aggresive and attack you. Once they hit you once, they will go back to being friendly. There are currently five in the game with one confirmed to come n the next up date and hints being dropped that there will be one or two more coming as well. Tools Tools are features in Eden which assist the user in manipulating and controlling the world in which they play. Modes With the release of the information of the new Adventure mode, there could now be two different modes to choose from when creating a world, Creative, which is the only mode now, and the nameless Adventure Mode. Upcoming Update 2.0 Currently, Edeners everywhere are awaiting the release of the highly anticipated Update 2.0. What has been confirmed for this update so far are things such as a revamped world generator, new blocks, two brand new aggressive creatures, a new adventure mode, and more tweaks to the overall game. (See the page Eden Update 2.0 or Version History for more info) Gallery IMG 0608.png Octogon now.png IMG 0611.png 180px-Eden--world-builder 001.jpg Trivia *Eden is a very popular game for iOS Devices and usually ranks within the top 50-75 apps on iTunes. * There is a possibility of Eden being released for Android. *The name "Eden" is likely derived from the Garden of Edenhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garden_of_Eden, which is described as a heavenly place from Judaeo-Christian traditions. *Eden is a fully 3D simulated game, meaning it can drain battery quickly and heat your iDevice up. It is reccomended to play Eden with either a fully charged iDevice or a charging iDevice. Eden - World Builder Eden - World Builder